ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Glaswegian Earthquake
The Heroes Alliance must stop an earthquake caused by Megamo's armies in Glasgow, Scotland. Story *Clyde: "Wow. this is sure to be nice..." (earthquake stops him) (The 9.9 earthquake hits Glasgow.) *Megamo: "Yes!" *Megatron: "Yeha ha ha! No-one can stop the earthquake now, Megamo! Look!" *Master Malkor: "At long last, Glasgow cit will turn to rumble! Ha ha--!" *Queen Beryl: "The Heroes Alliance may be regrouping! They must stop our earthquake!" *Megatron: "My love, you will be safe wuth me..." (As the earthquake continues...) *Optimus Prime: "Earthquake! Everybody leave!" (everybody evacuates the Forge Shopping Centre) *Spider-Man: "Earthquake! Everyone evacuate!" (everybody evacuates the Glasgow Fort Shopping Centre) *Greymon: "Leave, everyone, ASAP! There's an earthquake!" (everybody evacuates the St. Enoch Centre) *Red Ranger: "Don't stop, everyone! There is an earthquake!" (everybody evacuates the Buchannan Galleries) *Woman: (screaming) "Heroes Alliance, help me!" (The earthquake is reaching Cineword Renfrew Street... Until...) *Woman 1: "Another one?" *Captain America: "I was watching that film! Leave!" (In the middle of the film it was burning. Meanwhile, at the Mitchell Library...) *Richard Tyler: "Hmm... Let me see... AAAARGGGHHHH!" (earthquake hits him) *Superman: "Hold on, Richard!" *Richard Tyler: "Superman?" *Superman: "Yes! Go and leave!" *Richard Tyler: "Right!" (Meanwhile, at the Kelvingrove Art Gallery and Museum...) *All people: (screaming as the evacuate the museum when the earthquake hit) *Jiban: "Go now! Leave! The building's collapsing! And so are the exhibits! And it's flooding! Come on!!" (Meanwhile, at the New Transport Museum...) *Child: "Dad, did those cars move?" *Dad: "I don't know." *Both: (screaming as the earthquake pushes the car onto the child and father, killing them both, and blood sputtered everywhere) *Mum: "Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" *All People: "Run away!" (all screaming and shouting indistinctly) *Christine Daae: "What's going on, Superted?" *Superted: "I don't know, and if the earthquake hit us, it would-- Hurry and leave, Christine!" (Meanwhile, it is Graduation Day at Glasgow University...) *Principal: "Rocket Raccoon, you are the very first animal student to graduate from sch--" (earthquake hits Hunterian Museum) *Rocket Raccoon: "Oh, shoot! Earthquake, everyone, run!!" *Students: "Run for your lives! It's an earthquake!" (all shouting indistinctly) (As the earthquake reaches the Science Museum...) *Brave Little Toaster: "Alright, there is He-Man's sword and She-Ra's sword, and what if I put them in my grills?" *Children: "I don't know." (as the Brave Little Toaster realises the earthquakes hits the SECC and the Science Museum at the same time...) *Brave Little Toaster: "I hate earthquakes... Go!" *Children: (all screaming as they run) (Meanwhile, at Hampden Park) *Optimus Prime: "No sight of earthquake here..." *Greymon: "But I sense a crack in the stadium..." *All Core Members of the Heroes Alliance: "Where?" *Greymon: "Where the museum below is! Come!" *Captain Britain: "Right!" *Janitor: "Wha--? YOOOOOOUUUUUURRRAAAGGGHHHHHH!" (Celing crushes him) *Sportscaster: "An earthquake just abandoned the Scotland-England game with only a minute left!" (hides under desk, and falls from floor to floor, until..." *Optimus Prime: "I've got you, boy." *Sportscaster: "Sir Optimus Prime!" (The earthquake stops. Damaged and destroyed landmarks such as the Scotland Street School Museum show up.) *He-Man: "What's up, Optimus?" *Optimus Prime: "An earthquake hit Glasgow. We are too late..." Category:Heroes Alliance